


Happiness is a Warm Puppy

by puppykihyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: Kihyun and Minhyuk finally go to the adoption center to get a dog the way Minhyuk has always wanted.





	

Minhyuk looked around the back room of the adoption center curiously. There was a long row of cages running along the entire span of the wall; one or two dogs sitting inside most of the cages. There was a large space in the middle of the room and there sat a round pen in the center. Multiple small dogs were lazing around or playing inside of it, looking as if they were perfectly happy staying in the pen. 

 

Except there seemed to be one dog who didn’t appear to be as happy as the others. It was laying next to a small bed that two slightly bigger dogs had occupied, staring out into space and whimpering. It had short curly fur, it was white with a single round brown spot on it’s back, and it had cute floppy ears with small brown flecks on them. It was the most precious puppy Minhyuk had ever seen and how sad it appeared broke Minhyuk’s heart. 

 

Minhyuk frowned as he walked closer to where the dogs were; bending down, he looked at the dog through the grates of the pen. He had gained the attention of most of the dogs and they had come closer to him as well but the one he really wanted was merely looking up at him curiously from the floor. Minhyuk stood up and reached into the pen to pet the puppy; It tilted its head into his hand, bringing a small smile to his face.

 

He gingerly wrapped his hands around the dogs sides and when it didn’t protest he picked it up, holding it snugly against his chest. It wagged it’s tail, yapping excitedly and licking his face. Minhyuk turned to his boyfriend, sporting a large grin as he scratched the puppies back.

 

“Kihyun I think I like this one.” Minhyuk said, catching Kihyun’s attention. Kihyun walked over to the two of them and reached out to pet the dog, smiling when she nudged his hand. 

 

“She is cute…” However his attention appeared to be somewhere else. He glanced behind him, at the door they had come in through. “But, I still want a cat.” Kihyun said flatly. 

 

Minhyuk narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend and heaved an over exaggerated sigh. “Kihyun, we already have two cats.” Minhyuk whined. “You even agreed I could pick out a dog this time!” 

 

Minhyuk turned the dog in his arms to face Kihyun and held her up next to his face. He put on his best puppy face, pouting as he nudged the dog’s head with cheek. “Please Kihyun, look at how cute she is. How could you not want a puppy this precious?”

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at Minhyuk regardless. “You’re both very cute, but I want to ask Yoongi about her behavior before we make any decisions.” 

 

“Always practical.” Minhyuk huffed, settling the dog into a more comfortable position in his arms before following Kihyun, who had already started walking towards the employee who brought them in.

 

“Hey Yoongi,” Kihyun greeted, catching his attention. “How does the dog Minhyuk picked out typically behave?” Yoongi glanced at Minhyuk, eyeing the small dog he held in his arms. 

 

“That’s Sunflower, she’s usually pretty well behaved. She doesn’t bark much and is good with other animals. She’s house trained too, but that’s to be expected of a dog that’s around two years old.”

 

“Is she trained in any other areas?” Kihyun questioned.

 

“She listens to basic commands like sit, and stay, but that’s about it.” Yoongi stated cooly.

 

“See Kihyun, she’ll be fine with us!” Minhyuk said, smiling at him excitedly, bouncing slightly as he spoke. Kihyun looked over at Minhyuk, chuckling before he walked back over to him. Kihyun stroked Minhyuk’s arm, earning a smile from him, before reaching for Sunflower with both hands. Minhyuk carefully transferred her into Kihyun’s arms, pulling away and pecking him on the nose after Kihyun had a firm hold on her. 

 

Kihyun turned his face down to Sunflower and cooed at her, scratching her head carefully as he cradled her in his arms. Minhyuk smiled at his boyfriend lovingly before an idea flashed into his head. He smirked as he reached into his pocket, pulling his phone from it.

 

Minhyuk giggled as he unlocked it and opened his camera app, taking a few pictures of Kihyun with Sunflower before he could notice. While he was still taking them Sunflower turned her face up and licked Kihyun’s chin. Kihyun giggled in response, his face scrunching up as he did so.

 

Minhyuk laughed, giddiness washing over him at the fact he caught that expression on camera for the first time. He smiled broadly and snapped a few more pictures before finally shutting his phone and putting it away. He was glad Kihyun hadn’t noticed what he’d done, otherwise he would have forced him to delete them.

 

“She is really sweet…” Kihyun said softly. “Since she’s the one you want we can adopt Sunflower, Minhyuk.” Kihyun finally agreed. Minhyuk squeaked excitedly at Kihyun’s approval before he rushed forward. He wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist, making sure not to squish Sunflower as he did so and jumped up and down, shaking Kihyun in the process. Kihyun grumbled as he tried to pull away from Minhyuk’s hug, but Minhyuk wasn’t about to let him escape from a hug in a moment like this.

 

“Thank you so much Kihyun, I love you!” Minhyuk smiled broadly and kissed Kihyun’s cheek, scooping Sunflower out of Kihyun’s arms when he _finally_ pulled away from him. He nuzzled his face against Sunflower’s, who yipped happily in response and licked his face. Minhyuk giggled and allowed her to do as she pleased, not caring about how unsanitary it probably was. 

 

Kihyun watched his boyfriend and their new dog fondly, smiling at the scene before him. He had just stepped forward, about to reach out for Minhyuk, when he heard Yoongi clear his throat, gaining Kihyun’s attention.

 

“Well, since you guys have decided on Sunflower, you can come sign the adoption papers with me in the front.” Yoongi said from the side, finally catching Mihyuk’s gaze. Minhyuk smiled at Yoongi before agreeing and glancing at Kihyun. 

 

“Thanks for finally agreeing on getting a puppy with me.” Minhyuk whispered, nudging Kihyun with his shoulder as he did so, a broad smile gracing his face. Kihyun laughed lightly, nudging him back as he grinned, his little cheek dimples coming out as he did so.

 

The two of them followed Yoongi out once they realized he was still waiting for them. Kihyun glanced back over at Minhyuk a small smile still adorning his features.

 

“I love you too by the way.” Kihyun whispered, lightly pinching Minhyuk’s side as he did so; it earned him a bright smile and a giggle from Minhyuk, and neither could be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for Monsta X so please be gentle with me.


End file.
